Uzi Union
The Uzi Union is one of the many Clock Crew spinoffs, and a blatant parody of the now-defunct Glock Group. They have a fair number of movies submitted, and have survived much longer than most groups, but do not have their own collection page yet, and it is doubtful that they will ever get one as most of their movies are classified as "pure garbage" by most NG users, although there have been examples of higher quality animations. They were mainly created to anger , offend and annoy other groups, particularily the Clock Crew and Lock Legion, but also new crews such as the Kitty Krew. The Blocked Band A short lived spinoff said to be the roots of the Uzi Union, the Blocked Band was a play on the Block Band started by several former members of said group. While only one official submission is recorded (as many others were blammed), they still brewed up much controversy with small anti-Wade topics on the BBS. While it is now defunct, many former BdB members joined up with the Uzi Union. Blocked Band Time Trial It should be noted that the Blocked Band is NOT in any way affiliated with the Black Band, another Block Band parody group created by Star Syndicate members. Anti-Rasta Day The Uzi Unions breakthrough came at 10/02/2006, also known as Anti-Rasta Day. Most of the Uzi's submitted anti-RastaClock propaganda. RastaClock was picked by PineappleUzi, as he had known RastaClock for a while and knew he would stir up shit at the Clock Crew, which would give them more attention. More anti-days were been planned but due to a lack of enthusiasm they never got around to submitting anything. Instead, they now focus more on individual submissions. Notable members and accounts *Hello-Kitty/CrashBandicoon/RaspberryUzi *FloorJack/PineappleUzi *AntiNiggerUzi (Also known as AntiNigglerUzi, was deleted due to his inappropriate username) *PillowUzi *MushroomUzi *CommunistUzi *TurdUzi After the deletion of TheUziUnion, FloorJack/PineappleUzi quickly made a new account to replace the old one; UziUnion Other members *GoldenUzi *OrangeBeef/CarrotUzi *BkdudeUzi *RobotUzi *PearUzi *FLEEK Most known for *UU & BdB unite *UU - Happy bday Sasuke9XN *UU - The CC are jews (Won Turd of the Week 10/04/2006) *UU - Pear on LSD #1 *UU: Rasta Blows :3 *UU - 100 (Got Front Page) Controversy and other Crews There has been a lot of controversy around the group, especially due to "racist" tendencies, mostly as a result of the presence of "AntiNiggerUzi" in multiple movies. The group has several enemies and rivals, mainly the Reversed Republic, Kitty Krew and N00b Nation. It should be noted that most of these "rival" crews share several members. A movie was made about this controversy, Uzi Union PSA by RaspberryUzi. This movie was later deleted along with RaspberryUzi's account, and is assumed to be lost. Recently, they have also been spoiling the fun for other groups, such as the Sun Mafia and the Pie Posse. Usually these groups approach the Uzi Union in some way, either through movies or by posting on the UU forums, and get attacked as a result. The Uzi Union does not seem to care about whether it's a spinoff or not, but instead focus on the members and their goals, and are as such not a strict anti-crew crew; If a new crew was compatable to the UU in terms of goals and ideologies, they would probably be left alone. However, due to the trolling nature of the Uzi Union, such crews are few and far between. Banning of intros The Uzi Union, along with the Big Penis Brigade were also responsible for the banning of "long and fancy intros followed by crap". While this was mainly credited to the Big Penis Brigade, the Uzi Union DID play a minor role. Deletion of Hello-Kitty and the official UU account For unknown reasons, Wade decided to delete Hello-Kitty/RaspberryUzi's account, along with the official UU account, for the sake of being his alternative account. Still no word from Wade upon this deletion. According to MilitaryMarvin, a former Uzi Union member, RaspberryUzi was deleted after taking part in a massflagging operation against the Kitty Krew, after the KK had arranged the flaggings of several movies on "Martin Luther King Jr." day. RaspberryUzi and at least three other people had used more than one account to flag movies (Which, according to themselves, broke the rules anyway), and as such they were all deleted. UU vs. KK The group is considered to be created by Star Syndicate members, even though the Uzi Union itself denies this, as it didn't take long for the Uzis to attack the Kitty Krew with abusive flash and by flooding their guest forums. This 'war' was started by RaspberryUzi, when he submitted an anti-KK flash to the portal. Before this, the SS members were against the new group, but now they started to see the potential of the crew. Since then, the KK and the UU has attacked each other with mixed spaces, usually attacking eachothers' inoriginality. Uzi Union Forum Raid On March 13 and 14, 2007, the Uzi Union guest forums were hit with a massive spam attack. The spam mainly consisted of either gibberish topics or one word topics mostly consisting of words such as FART, POOP, or DIAPER HEAD. The perpetrator was later revealed by USERNAMED to be LateckS, an NG BBS regular and staunch opponent of the Uzi Union. LateckS denied the spamming for several hours, but finally confessed after IP evidence linked him to the spam. When asked why he spammed the Uzis, LateckS simply replied, "Because I was bored." Shortly afterwards, LateckS ceased the spam attack, claiming that he was bored with spamming. External links *Official forums *New Uzi Union account *Old forums, destroyed by PineappleUzi for unknown reasons, later recovered by RobotUzi. However, it is currently not in use. Category: Crews